


1187, Lone Moon 14: Stars

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Summary: A short fic about Claude and Byleth uniting again when he finally returns from Almyra, beneath the night sky. Takes place the night after Arrival at Dawn.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1187, Lone Moon 14: Stars

Claude stood beside the fishing pond, staring up at the stars. He had only been home for a day, and although the stars were just as they were in Almyra, nothing felt more like home to him than standing beneath the night sky in Garreg Mach. He had done so seven years ago, as leader of the Golden Deer, and again five years after that, as leader of the Leicester Alliance. Now, he stood beneath that sky as leader of the United Kingdom of Fòdlan.

And just as he no longer led alone, he no longer stood alone, either.

His wife, and archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth, stood beside him, burying her face into his chest and looking upwards to the sky with him.

His arms were wrapped around her, her own hands resting against his chest. She had longed for this closeness for the months leading to their reunion, just as he had. The day that he left for Almyra, he had wanted nothing more than to stay another night, stay another thousand nights with her, but he knew he could never leave his vision unrealized, and he knew that had he stayed even one more night, he would never be able to leave.

But now, with the border between Fòdlan and Almyra dissolved, he could finally start making up the hundreds of nights that he had lost while on his journey. Starting with tonight, as he held Byleth as close to his heart as he could.

His heartbeat had always calmed her, comforted her. With no heartbeat of her own, she used his to anchor herself in reality when anxiety or fear was trying to creep into her mind. Feeling her face buried between the folds of the silken fabric that made up his Almyran royal garb, warmed by his body heat, Byleth slightly averted her gaze, from the stars to his face. As if he could tell what she had done, he turned down to face her as well. And finally, after seven years, she saw that his smile had spread to his eyes.


End file.
